Demand for an apparatus that enables one to practice and perfect skills for bodily maneuvers in midair has been intensifying because more and more amateur and professional athletes as well as average people are finding that apparatus-assisted airborne bodily maneuvers are highly enjoyable as well as a beneficial training method and exercise. There are a few devices assisting people to learn and practice airborne bodily maneuvers available at the present time, which are bulky, ungainly and expensive without any exception.